Fubuki Uchiha
Fubuki Uchiha is the firstborn child of Ryo Hyuga and Haruka Haru. Born during a blizzard on a freezing January day, his parents named him after the weather they have. Through the weeks that followed, the snowstorm didn't stop. That is until mid-February when the first pulse for his Byakugan to mature struck. Background Early Life Spring had arrived in Konoha. 17-year-old Ryo Hyuga wandered around the village. His was busy in the Hokage's office while his had passed. Soon, he bumped into a girl who he formerly had a crush on. He waved hello to her. The two decided to walk together, heading in the direction of Ryo's house. Having dinner together, they talked about their adventures together. At some point, the conversation turned intimate and they went to his room. Although Ryo was in a forbidden relationship with his sister, he disregarded that and focused his entire attention into pleasuring Haruka. They became very intimate until finally the duo lost their virginity. They heard noises coming up the stairs and they hastily covered the evidence. When Shiena and Teizen walked into the room, it seemed as if the two were never close. However, there was one thing that proved that they were close and it was the semen that leaked profusely from Haruka's womb. By the time summer came, Haruka told Ryo that she was pregnant. He kept his mouth shut until she was in the third trimester. At that time, it was obvious and Ryo couldn't keep it secret any longer. Ryo had to go on hiatus to avoid the wrath of his sister. Shiena didn't dare to attack Haruka as she was pregnant. Ryo ca9io090- `me back to watch the birth of his son. A blizzard was raging through the village and Ryo named him Fubuki. The boy was quite the lazy one. Except for the fact that he walked at four months old, he liked to sit around the house, doing nothing. Academy Genin Personality Fubuki is a prankster to the core. He called his sister names such as "Fuyu-chan" or "Ki-chan" which annoyed her to the bone. He has even incurred her wrath although it never reached him. He has never seemed to learn to not make fun of Fuyuki until he was faced with the decision to marry her. He had readily agreed because he had the ulterior motive of pranking her until the end of his days. Appearance Fubuki is quite a handsome man although it never showed until he reached the age of 10. He usually wore a white shirt with a loose tie and blue jeans with holes in them. His eyes are a harmony of colors to the point that even his sister couldn't really tell what his eye color is. His hair is a deep purple color, a trait from his mother. Fubuki can enter into his chakra modes partially so he looks like two halves. His left half is covered with chakra while his right half is normal. He also gains half a haori... Abilities Chakra Fubuki has very large chakra reserves. However, he is never in the mood to fight so many say that the huge chakra was wasted on such a soft personality. This forever changed when he awakened his Sharingan and in succession the Yochigan. He had somewhat "fallen". Ironically, his attitude changed for the better when his Mangekyō Sharingan awakened. Dōjutsu Byakugan and Seigan From birth until age 5, Fubuki's eyes glowed sea green, a testimony to the eyes of his parents. With his eyes, Fubuki could look at things 100 meters away with no strain. When his sister was born, Fubuki knew his healing prowess will be dwarfed. He was proven right when she was able to regenerate someone's arm in under 20 seconds, three times as fast as Fubuki himself could do it. Tenseigan At age 5, Fubuki's Byakugan matured into the Tenseigan. His eyes are still sea green. Fubuki could control gravitational forces quite well with his Tenseigan. He could even enter a partial Tenseigan Chakra Mode, with varying parts of his body giving off the distinct color of the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Even if it is partially active, Fubuki has access to all his Truthseeker Orbs. Sharingan and Yochigan After graduating from the Academy, Fubuki awakened his Sharingan, probably due to his longing to stay in there. His eyes are now red-green, signaling his Yochigan. With his Yochigan came Clairvoyance Sage Mode. Even with this enhanced Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Fubuki could still partially enter it with the same characteristics as when he partially enters Tenseigan Chakra Mode. He likes to fully be in the chakra mode unlike his former Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Mangekyō Sharingan Fubuki awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after seeing his sister emotionally broken. His link to his sister proved so strong that with the awakening of her Mangekyō Sharingan, his own awakened. In his left eye, he awakened the Amaterasu, Ice Release: Freeze Control and Lunar Scribe: Kaikishoku. In his right eye, he awakened Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Kuraokami, Tsukuyomi and Suijin. The odd number of abilities in his eyes was fixed when he awakened his Eternal Mangekyō. =Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan = In terms of timeline, Fubuki's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan awakened in the roleplay, Chronicles of the Leaf: The Thousand-Year Old Prophecy Taking his sister's eyes, Fubuki awakened his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Through this, his left eye (or really her left eye) gained a fourth ability: Torrent Release: Suijin. With this, he was finally able to control the deadly waters of Suijin. When he went to the Library of Decease with his sister, his left eye awakened a fifth ability, Amenokōshin, along with a fifth ability for his right, Amenotejikara, although he has no Rinnegan. The Library itself instilled another ability into his eyes, the Ashihara no Nakatsukuni.